


Talk to Me

by herotoon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herotoon/pseuds/herotoon
Summary: This is just a quick 5 minute thing i wrote to make myself calm down.... just Ford comforting the reader





	Talk to Me

You cant quite remember how you ended up curled in his arms, one hand cradling the back of your neck as if you were made of glass, the other rubbing slow circles into your back. The entirety of the night before now was nothing but a stale blur of panic and sensation in your head. 

Now, your heart had long since slowed down, and your sobs had quieted down to occasional hiccups into the soft fabric of his sweater. He shushed you whenever that happened, not unlike a schoolgirl hushing a startled horse, but you still felt safer and more grounded.

Ford slowed his movements and you pulled him closer, his hands hovering just over your back before falling back into place, heavy and warm and perfect. You fell asleep there, and he fell asleep with you, holding you tightly and lovingly through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if i should actually start writing reader insert fics... this was nice!!!


End file.
